


Stumbling Home_#_0LargeBeerShipping

by Zetsubousensei



Series: Poke-pairings. [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: #_0LargeBeerShipping, Canon Compliant, Character Study (kind of), Drunkenness, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Regret, Team Magma (Mentioned), Verbal-Tic, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetsubousensei/pseuds/Zetsubousensei
Summary: Tabitha gets drunk and walks home with the help of a furry friend. Edited: 4/28/2019 so it is now formatted in a way that is readable.





	Stumbling Home_#_0LargeBeerShipping

**Author's Note:**

> So, this work is the result of two things.
> 
> A. The fact that I haven't written anything that isn't school related in 5+ years. I'm extremely rusty and even then my old works are quite embarrassing.  
> B. The fact that Pokemon has way too many pairings with absolutely no content. 
> 
> So to fix both of problems I'm challenging myself to write a short story for every pairing with two members and who I know about. I haven't played past B&W at the moment, and there are some characters I just don't know unfortunately. I'm hoping by doing this more people can get content for rarepairs they love, and I can get better at writing. 
> 
> First up is #_0LargeBeerShipping Tabitha x Espeon. Weird ship, and I'm not sure if their are any active shippers. This story was initially supposed to be 500 words, but it just kept going. No content warnings, but please be aware this is OG RSE Tabitha with his laughing verbal-tic intact not the ORAS iteration who from what I hear has a different personality. Also not beta-read any mistakes (which I'm sure there are) are completely mine. 
> 
> Enjoy! Constructive criticism is welcome!

He clumsily stumbles out of the bar trying desperately to stay upright and off of the pavement. Laughing to himself bitterly about nothing. From the dark alley a purple creature which had previously been rummaging through trash looks up and watches attentively as he, giggling, tries to walk home. He makes it only about ten feet before his feet get tangled and he falls forward. “Hehehe, dammit…” pulling himself up into a more comfortable position he sits cross legged, quieting down into a sort of contemplative state, gauging whether or not he can possibly make it home in his current condition.

The creature’s curiosity is piqued, it jumps down and makes its way towards him. He doesn’t seem to notice it at first, so it hisses quietly to grab his attention. Looking it’s way, he smiles “Hehehe, well hey there little buddy! How are you doing this fine night?” The man reaches out his arm to pet it, and the creature without hesitation nudges up against it. “Hehehe, I’ve never seen a wild Espeon before. What are you doing all alone, don’t you have a trainer?” It lets out a curt mewl and continues to rub against his hand. The Espeon walks forward and makes its way onto his lap, kneading a few times before laying down. The man smiles and strokes its soft fur a few times. “Hehehe, so you’re masterless now as well ehh? I don’t mind taking you in if that’s alright with you.” The Espeon began to purr softly in his lap.

  
After sitting on the cold pavement for what felt like hours the man decides it’s about time to venture home “Hehehe, alright little buddy here’s the deal: I’m still a tad bit tipsy and I might need some help staying upright. If you help me stay on my feet and off the ground, I’ll get you a nice meal at home alright? I still have some nice high quality Pokéfood that Mighty likes. I can’t vouch for it myself, but he seems to like it. Do we have a deal?” Espeon’s eyes glow and it steps off of him, walking a few feet down the street it sits and looks at him waiting for him to rise.

  
Putting one hand forward he pushes himself up, a tad bit unsteady but nowhere near as bad as he was upon first exiting the bar hours ago. Looking pleased that he was still standing he starts making his way down the street. “Hehehe, you are going to love my place little buddy, it’s small, quaint, and cozy. It’s perfect, it’s even got a nice fireplace not that we’re ever going to need to use it.” The man notices a stick on the ground and bends down to pick it up. He spins it and picks at the small branches as he walks. “Do you have a name? Not that you could answer me if you did.” He smiles at the Espeon who doesn’t react. “Seems like such a shame that you were on your own. I was always taught Eevee couldn’t evolve into Espeon without a close bond to someone. Clearly at one point you must have had someone. I can kind of relate I used to-Woah!” The man tripped forward, he braced for the cement but found himself stopped mid-fall. The Espeon’s eyes were glowing as it kept the man suspended slightly. It gently released its hold giving him time to adjust his footing.

  
“Hehehe, thanks buddy.” He reaches down to pet it, scratching behind the ears a few times. It rubs against his hand appreciatively and lets out a soft purr “As I was about to say I’m Tabitha of Team Magma, my team is gone now and I feel abandoned in a way. Not that they actually abandoned me. It’s just… I feel without purpose now.” Standing up to continue on his way Tabitha fetches the stick and begins to nervously fiddle with it again. Plucking off a few small budding leaves. “Lot’s of people here are under the impression Team Magma is fairly recent, that we’ve only been around a little while. In actuality we were around for close to seven years, we just only recently got the means to attempt to carry out our plans” Coming to a crosswalk he gestures to the correct way Espeon should go. “I’ve been in it the entire time it was active. I’ve been in it so long I don’t know what to do now. I feel kind of empty. I don’t know what to do with myself. I’m too old to attempt to be a Pokémon master or serious trainer, and I’m unskilled so I don’t even know what jobs are available to me or what I’m capable of doing” his words begin to quiver and his eyes water. Tabitha raises an arm to his face in an attempt to hide his crying. “Hehehe, I’m such an idiot. Wasting my time with Team Magma and now I don’t even have any viable skills to show for it.” Espeon stops walking and looks up to him. “Hehehe, all I’ve been doing this week is burning what little I have saved up at the bar. What a pathetic person I am!” The Espeon emitted a warm glow and rubbed up against his legs in an attempt to calm him down. The sniffling stopped and they began to walk again, this time in silence.

  
Reaching a small single-story house Tabitha announces that they have arrived. He walks towards the door and struggles with the lock until Espeon notices and uses it’s PSI to unlatch it. Tabitha gives an embarrassed smile and holds the door wide open for it. “Hehehe, I know it’s not much but it’s all I’ve got at the moment. Let me pour you a bite to eat you must be hungry” Walking over to the cabinet by the sink he grabs a bowl and fills it with Premium Pokéfood. Plopping it down in front of the Espeon which lets out a grateful mewl and begins digging in. Tabitha walks over to begin unrolling the futon and getting ready for bed. After showering and getting changed he walks over to the Espeon which had just finished its meal. “Mighty is in his ball right now so I don’t think he’ll mind you using his bed over there temporarily, I’ll be sure to pick you up a new bed later though I promise. Otherwise feel free to make yourself at home.” He shut 0ff the lights and laid in bed. “Goodnight Espeon”  
The next morning he found it curled up on his stomach, fast asleep. Petting it soft body he feels it slightly rumble as it purrs. It lifts its head slowly and its gem begins to glow as it rubs it’s face against his. He laughed as it’s face tufts tickle his nose. Shoving it back gently he pushed himself upright into a sitting position, at his side lay a small pile of help-wanted ads. He hugged the Espeon closer and softly spoke into its fur, “Hehehe, thanks buddy I’m so glad I met you yesterday. I’m going to get out of this slump just you wait.” Moving away from the Espeon he picked up the ads and started flipping through them. Meanwhile Espeon curled up back to sleep, purring.


End file.
